Arrive Like A Thief
by big city blues
Summary: Season two, before Angelus. BA, fluffy.


He rolled over in his bed, he covers tangling around his legs, constricting him. A soft murmur left his lips, though the words, uninterruptible, fell to the floor, sank through the hard ground, and disappeared into the dark oblivion created solely for words spoken whilst alone. The silken sheets bound him to this plain, kept him grounded, his fingers bracing tight against them.  
It was a fatal flaw in his design, not something he could change, not something he would really want to be different. Ever since he met her his nightmares had been lessening, he'd come accustomed to sleeping in the warmth of his soft bed, and being able to sink into her scent. It lingered on his sheets, her scent, hung in the air of the room, it made him feel warm. It made him feel. So now, sinking into his bed, head flat against the pillow, body tangled in the silken sheets, he was barely able to face the nightmare flashing inside his mind, behind his closed eyes.  
_  
"Oh, God, please help me." The man murmured, back against a wall, eyes shut, praying to the Lord that he may be saved from this savage beast.  
"Jacob, dear Jacob, God has not a care for you now, my boy." Angelus sneered, sauntering around the shivering boy. He tangled his fingers in Jacobs' hair, holding tight. "Holy deities can be so cruel. You'd think their ever watchful eyes would catch a poor boys fall from grace… and a poor boys death. But no, your so called God has deserted you. I'm all that's left of your pathetic existence."  
"Please, please don't hurt me. I-I have a family."  
"No, not any longer, Jacob, I did away with them. They're gone now. I told you, I'm all that's left." Jacobs' eyes were wide with horror; he tried to press himself further back against the wall.  
"Please, please sir. Good sir, please spare me." He begged, groveling. "I'll do anything, please!" Angelus tightened his grip on Jacobs' hair, and the boy cringed. "Please! Spare me! I'm not worth your time!"  
"Aye, you aren't, lad, but I'm hungry, and you'll suffice." Angelus told him, face contorting into the demon, his true face. Jacobs' eyes widened again, he squirmed and struggled and tried to get away, but his strength was nothing, not nearly enough to pull him out of Angelus' deadly grip, and closer, closer, closer. Jacob could feel the absence of breath against his neck, and then the sting of fangs, and then--_

_**Ring.**_

Angel jerked awake at the sound of the ringing telephone, running his fingers through his hair, sweat tracing down his cold body. He breathed deeply, despite the fact that he didn't need to breathe. He forced himself out of bed, not even bothering to cover himself. He stumbled to the phone, eyes still adjusting to the light. His fingers glided along the plastic of it, grasping it, and pulling it up to his ear. "Hello?" He asked slowly, trying to sound calm as he could. There was nothing, though, just the dial tone. That was when he noticed her. She stood, wide eyed, staring at him in all of his masculine nudity, her cell phone still ringing, clutched tightly in her hands. "Buffy…" He trailed off, unable to find the right words, as his hand blindly put the phone back down. He didn't even realize that he should be grabbing a blanket, or a shirt, or anything to cover himself up. And the fact that he just remained so open like that, it doomed her to this baffled state she was in. Slack jawed, wide eyed, clutching her school bag in one hand and her still ringing cell phone in the other. But the ringing soon ceased, and she was pulled out of the trance she'd been in. She finally realized that her eyes had been sweeping over his body for the past two minutes and bashfully looked down, her cheeks flushing crimson.

"I—I—I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—." Was all she managed to stammer out before she turned and quickly headed out. He followed after her quickly, though, grabbing hold of her wrist. She turned to face him, her eyes set low a moment, before snapping up to meet his. Her cheeks were still blushing red, and her eyes were still wide as ever.

"It's fine," He assured her, letting go of her wrist. "Stay, please. Just wait here while I get some pants." He ordered, sauntering towards his closet at what, in Buffys' opinion, was an extremely slow pace. Her eyes followed him every step of the way, not leaving him even as he pulled on some slacks. "Do you have a reason for coming, or is this just a friendly visit?" He asked, finally, tearing her away from her daydreams. She paused, trying to grasp his words, and form her own.

"How can you just brush that off?" She asked. "How can you be so cool and collected when I just saw you--…" She trailed off. A fleeting smile flashed on Angels lips, before quickly fading.

"I've been with enough women over the years to be secure in my body." The subject matter, the thought of Angel being with numerous women other than her made her blood boil, but the regretful-ness in his tone made her feel a trifle better.

"It's a friendly visit." She answered his prior question, slowly moving closer to him. And at the same time he moved closer to her.

"How friendly?" He asked, his voice a low rumble. She dropped her bag and phone to the ground, slowly moving her arms around his neck, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair. His large hands planted themselves firmly on her hips, and pulled her ever closer.

"Pretty damn friendly." She replied, just before his lips descended upon hers in a passion filled kiss.


End file.
